Eternal
by depressionisanillusion
Summary: Originally, I wanted to save you. But the tables turned, as they always do. But still I love you, and I always will. TonksLupin angst


**A/N - A story about love. Plain and simple.**

I told you I didn't care.

I told you over and over that it didn't matter what you were, what you did, or how you acted.

I told you that I didn't want someone young and whole, because no one young and whole could ever compare to you.

But you didn't listen.

You went off that night, yelling that I was being childish, insufferable, and that if you had more strength you'd kill me. But still I loved you.

You told me that you'd sold your soul to the creature that had ruined your life. But still I loved you.

You hit me with the back of your hand and kicked me in the ribs. But still I loved you.

You leaned down and stroked my cheek. You told me that I was unworthy of your attention. But still I loved you.

You broke my wand, killed my friends, and poisoned the minds and bodies of so many innocent lives. But still I loved you.

You cried and told me that you were tainted. You asked me to kill you. And then you laughed and ran. But still I loved you.

You came to me in the night, not as a human but as a monster. Your breath smelled like death and the dried blood made my throat go dry. But still I loved you.

You lowered your teeth to my neck, vampire-like. You forced me to cry for you. But still I loved you.

You spread my blood all over the bed, the bed which you once pinned me to, laughing, when love was all that mattered. But still I loved you.

I almost didn't wake the next morning because of you. I almost let the pain take me away. But still I loved you.

You came back, weeks later, when the pain returned. You told me that it was my fault, that my love was misplaced. But still I loved you.

When I was attacked by your 'friends,' you carried me to safety. You cried out for me. You fought off others who would take me from you.

You stood over me until I awoke. Then you and I met again for the first time in years. You promised to protect me, to hide me from the monsters that would have taken me by force.

You tried to save me from myself. You tried to keep me sane, keep me human. But I lost myself in the horror of what I was, and there was no humanity left.

You tied me to the bed to prevent me from running away. You told me over and over how sorry you were that I had become this way. You left me alone for weeks at a time, trying to find ways to turn me back.

You were so deluded. You thought that there was still good in me. For this I loved you. For trying to save me, I loved you. For those nights when you held me close and whispered encouragement and apologies, I loved you.

But you didn't realize that I hadn't become that which you once were. You thought that I was just like you, that I could turn back. But you were so foolish, pathetic, naïve. You didn't realize that when I ran away, it wasn't to kill others.

You tried to find me that night. You ran through the forest, covering much more ground than I could. You searched villages, cities, rural communities. You didn't think to go where we were happiest.

You found me too late, on the ground, unmoving. McGonagall told you what I'd asked of her, and she was crying. You killed her, for granting me access to the Astronomy tower.

You spoke to me one last time before I left. You howled and screamed and tried to force me back. But you know better than anyone that death can't be reversed.

I love you still. I threw my animalistic body off the tower that night to save you. I was too much like the monster that inhabited me. I would have hurt you too much.

You turned me into a beast and I turned you back. But still I loved you.

And I'll love you 'til the end of eternity.

I'm so sorry for everything I've done, for all the pain I've caused you. I never wanted to hurt you.

Originally, I wanted to save you. But the tables turned, as they always do.

I believed in you, Remus. I still do. I see you doing great things and I smile. I'll see you again someday, because true love always finds itself.

I've loved you forever and that will never change. My name, soul, body, and mind are gone, but the love remains.

You may not love me, but I love you.

Nymphadora Tonks is long gone. She didn't exist when she died. Her body was there, but her mind had vanished.

But her love, my love, has never departed.

And it never will.

**A/N - Please note that none of these events actually take place in any of the Harry Potter books, nor will they ever. This is entirely the work of my own mind. If you would like this to be turned into a full story, let me know in a review.**


End file.
